


Trust Me, She Said

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Compliant Coffee Shop Fic, Dating, Double Drabble, F/F, Kink Discovery, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Pava insists Rey try this coffee shop.





	Trust Me, She Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).

> Hey, Halfeatenmoon, I took some inspiration from your WDLF2 prompts as well.

"You have to try this," Pava says as she pushes Rey through a bead curtain off the bazaar. "Trust me."

"You said that about..." Rey flushes; they're in public. Not only do they need to maintain discreet cover, she doesn't want to share her new fondness for honor bondage with just anyone. "_You know_."

Pava grins, wide and unabashed, and holds her arms over her head, wrists decorously crossed. Just for a moment, more than enough for Rey to swallow hard and chew the inside of her cheek. "And I was right then, too, wasn't I?"

"Yes. You really were." Rey looks around the narrow, sunny space. "What is this?"

Behind the counter, a Lanai squints at Rey. Rey takes a step backward. She'd assumed all the caretakers lived on Ahch-To, but that's silly. Of course some of them would go into the larger world.

"Best caf and biscuits in the sector!" Pava kisses Rey's cheek before approaching the counter and ordering in a tumble of sounds and lots of gestures. 

She gets a big frothy drink and three blue cookies.

Rey is served a lukewarm beige liquid. She didn't order it, but she drinks it meekly.


End file.
